


My Cinderella

by btamamura



Series: TomoRyu [6]
Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Cinderella Elements, First Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamamura/pseuds/btamamura
Summary: Tomohisa had hoped to be reunited with the "Cinderella" he'd met at a party long ago.Little did he know, he had.





	My Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I do not own B-PROJECT or any canon characters, nor do I own the story of Cinderella, they are the property of their respective owners.
> 
> Notes: Season two gave the TomoRyu fans quite the surprise in the episode TWO IS ONE where Tomohisa revealed that the child he'd met at a party long ago, unaware it was Ryuji, was his first love. So, taking his fondness for Cinderella into account, I decided on my own take on him finding out just who that child is. 
> 
> This was also inspired by chatting with Juudals about the subject following the episode.
> 
> There's a slash warning and potential OOC, but that's all.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

**_~*~_ **

_**"** Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl named Ella. When she was little, her mother passed away. Her father, a widower, grew lonely and decided to seek out a new wife. He found a beautiful woman and her two daughters, and he instantly fell in love. **"**_

**_"Tomo?"_ **

**_He looked up from his book and saw the small teenage boy recently assigned as his partner. He beamed. "Ah, Ryuji!"_ **

**_Ryuji sat beside him. "What are you reading?"_ **

**_"Here, have a look." Tomohisa closed the book so Ryuji could see the cover._ **

_**"** Cinderella_  **_? You're into fairy tales?"_ **

**_He nodded, hugging the book to his chest. "This has always been my favourite."_ **

**_"Hmm? Why is that?"_ **

**_He smiled in a secretive manner. "Hmm, who can say?"_ **

**_"If you don't want to tell me, you could just say so." He rested his head against his shoulder._ **

**_He frowned in concern. "Are you okay?"_ **

**_"The usual stuff."_ **

**_"I'm sorry. I should've been there."_ **

**_Ryuji shook his head. "It wouldn't have made a difference. Besides, Yuta backed me up."_ **

**_"Ryuji..."_ **

**_"Hey, can you read it to me? From where you left off, if you'd like. I just want to take my mind off a few things for a while."_ **

**_He nodded, opening the book. "_** _He married her, Ella had a new stepmother and two stepsisters. But, all three seemed cold towards her for some reason. One night, Ella's father fell ill and passed away, his daughter by his side. His final words were how precious in his heart his daughter was, which had caused further hatred to build in his new wife's heart. Not even days after the funeral passed before Ella was forced to wear rags and act as a servant to her wicked stepmother and cruel stepsisters. Her first task had been to clean out the chimney. She had barely finished her task when her stepsisters saw her covered in soot and declared she'd henceforth be known by the cruel nickname of Cinderella. **"** _

**_Ryuji was frowning. "How can you like a story about someone being treated like that?"_ **

**_"That's not why I like it. It's because, much like you, she never allows her hardships to change her. She faces each day with a smile on her face and a dream in her heart, she can never bring herself to hate even her tormentors and while she does receive some help to make her dreams come true, in the end, she is able to live happily ever after."_ **

**_Ryuji cocked his head. "What's your favourite moment? Can you read that to me?"_ **

**_He nodded with a wide smile on his face. "Of course! Give me a minute...there it is!_ ** _Her heart was broken by her stepsisters' cruelty, by her stepmother crushing her dreams. Poor Cinderella ran into the garden, found a bench in a quiet, concealed area, hid her face against the cold stone and cried. As she cried, she heard a tender voice whispering to her._

_'Please do not cry, my dear.'_

_'Who are you?' Cinderella asked as she lifted her head. She saw a kindly woman floating before her, she was holding a magic wand._

_'Why, Ella my dear, I'm your fairy godmother. I know that nobody deserves their own chance of finding happiness more than you. Tell me, my child, what is it you desire most?'_

_'I wish to go to the ball at the palace and meet the prince. I do not know if he would love me, but I would like to try.'_

_Her fairy godmother nodded. 'Well then, we need an appropriate means to get you there. I see you have some mice for friends. Could you also bring me a pumpkin?'_

_Cinderella had hurried back to the house, into the kitchen and found the pumpkin. She carried it out to the garden where her fairy godmother was waiting. She was directed to set it down near the three mice and a dog. Cinderella wondered what her fairy godmother was going to do._

_The fairy godmother waved her wand, chanting magic words and, lo and behold, the pumpkin had become a carriage, the mice were horses and the dog was a charming coachman. The fairy godmother then looked at Cinderella herself and frowned in concern. 'My goodness, I am afraid we will have to give you a new dress as well, you cannot go to the palace in what you're wearing!' Another wave of her wand, more of the magic words, and Cinderella's dress slowly changed from torn rags to a beautiful, silvery-blue gown that matched the stars in the evening sky above. Her shoes had also been changed to glass slippers._

_Cinderella was absolutely delighted and thanked her fairy godmother with sincerest gratitude._

_'Now, you run along and have fun at the ball, but I must warn you that the magic wears off at the final chime of midnight.'_ **_I've always liked that last line."_ **

**_"Hm? How come?"_ **

**_"Isn't it like that for everyone? We all have something where our magic wears off at the final chime of midnight."_ **

**_Ryuji considered it. "You know, I'm surprised you didn't choose any scenes with the prince."_ **

**_"If anything, I want to be the prince. That's why it's not my favourite part. I want to be the one to give my Cinderella a happily ever after."_**  

**_~*~_ **

Tomohisa flipped through the picture book he had treasured since childhood. Even as an adult, he found he still appreciated the story of  _Cinderella_  and how she was able to make her dreams come true. Everyday, he worked hard to be the ideal prince for his own Cinderella, so he could be the one to give the one he loved a true happily ever after. Of course, he wasn't perfect. Because of his incredibly sheltered upbringing, he still had a lot to learn about the simplest things in a human's life, including how to be domestic without relying on the assistance of his family's service staff all the time. Judging by Ryuji's constant scolding, he still had a long way to go. 

He knew how to be charming, whether as an act or in pure sincerity. He'd practiced certain lines and poses again and again over the years, they seemed to come in handy for his idol persona but they also seemed to carry into his personal life as well. Princely mannerisms had basically become a habit that he likely would never be able to quit, even if he sometimes annoyed Ryuji with it.

He'd had a Cinderella of his own in the past. Much like the prince in the story, he'd met a young girl at a party. He didn't know her name but was sure he must've felt love for her that evening. But, he didn't have a metaphorical glass slipper that he could use to find her again. She had only been at that one party. He still cherished the memories of that evening; playing in the snow together despite how cold it was, her taking his hand and convincing him to join in. It was the first time he had done something like that and it had been fun. Even moreso with that young girl. It was just a shame that midnight had to arrive and the magic wore off, leaving them parting ways while being scolded by their respective families for running off.

He didn't know where she was, or what she was doing with her life. He knew that if they met, he would not be able to feel the same way he had that night for his heart was dedicated to another, but he hoped she was happy.

***

Tomohisa carried the book carefully to return it to the bookshelf. Even if Ryuji had seen it among the other books, the smaller man had always decided against saying anything. Of course, Ryuji did know the story was special to him, even if he didn't know the reason why.

He slid the book into the shelf and went to select another. He found one, pulling it from the shelf. It looked to be one from Ryuji's family home as he was unfamiliar with the title. Ryuji had granted him permission prior to read any book he liked. As he finally pulled the book free, something fell to the floor. It looked like it might be a photograph.

Tomohisa knelt down and picked it up. Curious, he flipped it over to see what it was and his eyes widened as he was pulled into another flashback of his Cinderella. The one in the photo looked exactly like her, but why would Ryuji have her photo? Unless...

***

Ryuji returned home with a quiet  _I'm home_  . He entered the living area and saw Tomohisa sitting on the sofa. He appeared to be contemplating about something. "Tomo? Is everything alright?" 

Tomohisa blinked out of his thoughts and turned to Ryuji. "Ah, Ryuji. Welcome home."

Ryuji smiled. "Everything alright?" he repeated.

Tomohisa held up a photograph. "This fell out of the bookcase earlier when I chose a book you'd brought from your family home. This girl is..."

Ryuji accepted the photograph, eyes widening. "T-Tomo..."

"Who is she? Do you know? Where can I find her?" Although he did love Ryuji very much, he had to at least know if she grew up to find her happily ever after.

Ryuji surmised the one in the photo must be the one Tomohisa had said he'd met at a party one evening. But, the one in the photo... "Tomo, that's me."

His blue eyes widened as he heard that. "Ryuji..."

"You remember how my mother had me wear girls' clothes? She had me wear this to a party one winter evening. It was good for playing in the snow. I remember a boy came out and saw me playing by myself. He...no way. Tomo, there's just..."

He blinked rapidly. The photograph had been the glass slipper he'd needed. After so many years, he had finally found that child he'd met so long ago. For it to be Ryuji, the man he loved with his heart and soul...

"Tomo, that boy...that was you, wasn't it?" Everything came back at once. "You said you'd met a girl at a party and at first sight, you were sure you must've fallen in love with her. Then, that means that, all this time..." 

He rose to his feet and pulled Ryuji into a firm embrace. He kissed the top of his head before burying his face in the black strands. His heart was light. "I finally found you, my Cinderella."

***

The pair cuddled on the sofa, their hearts overwhelmed by their latest discovery. Tomohisa was even more abuzz than he'd thought he would be upon finding his Cinderella. He had thought that she looked a lot like Ryuji, he was amazed with himself that he'd failed to make the connection. But, it explained why his heart was drawn to Ryuji's so quickly. The feelings had stayed, they were for the same person, he just hadn't realised it. "It's like in a fairy tale."

"What is?"

"Without realising it, I had been reunited with my first love." He nuzzled Ryuji tenderly and planted a kiss on his forehead. "That would explain why I wasn't feeling like I'd betrayed anybody when I realised my feelings were for you. They always had been. I still can't believe that...all this time..."

"Life's funny that way, I suppose. I'm happy for you, Tomo."

"I'm happy for both of us. And Ryuji, I'd made a promise long ago. When I found my Cinderella, I would lead her to her happily ever after. I've found you at last and I promise, no matter what we face, I shall lead you to your happily ever after."

Ryuji pecked his cheek and smiled softly. "You already have, Tomo. Just by loving me, you've done that."

"Ryuji..."

"And, I guess that since I am your Cinderella, I won't really mind you calling me that anymore. Some of the time."

"I shall learn to gauge your chance of reaction before I do. As much as I enjoy seeing your reactions, I don't want that name to be tainted by upsetting you."

"It's fine."

"Ryuji..."

"In return, I get to call you Prince Charming when I want as a petname, okay?"

"That's more than fair enough."

"Then....I'd like you to kiss me, my Prince Charming."

"Always, my Cinderella." He leaned in and brought their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> After notes: I did not take the Cinderella text from any actual books, I drew from my memory of how the story went and used that. I hope we get a canon moment of Kitakore learning they had met long before their time in Bambi.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated, but please don't flame.


End file.
